Experiments and Love
by Ari-Griffin
Summary: One of Jumba's experiments goes wrong and Pleakley is affected. Slash.


I do not own Lilo and Stitch or any other related characters. They were the idea of Chris Sanders and are the property of the Walt Disney Company. I am not making any profit off these usage of these characters.

The idea for this came from a certain LiveJournal group that will remain nameless where users post requests for a Disney character pairing and a prompt to go with it. This is rated M for a reason. It contains graphic oral sex between two male aliens. Don't like it, hit the back button.

_Jumba/Pleakley - Realizing their true feelings for each other when one of Jumba's experiments go wrong that Pleakley is blinded by lust and decides to ravish Jumba. The evil genius tries to fight him off but Pleakley is really good with his tongues._

"JUMBA!" Pleakley's shrill voice echoed around the ship. "JUMBA!" Startled, Jumba dropped the large glass beaker full of purple colored smoke he was holding. It rolled across the tabletop before crashing to the ground and shattering. The smoke wafted up and began mixing with the air.

Jumba swore before covering his nose. The smoke smelled worse than a Goo Gobbling Booger Beast's toe jam. Jumba shuddered, remembering the time one had stepped on him while he was collecting DNA samples to make experiment 626. Jumba bent down and carefully started picking up the large pieces of glass.

"Jumba! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I brought you dinner-" Pleakley said, entering the lab.

"Aih, Pleakley! Close your mouth!" Jumba yelled over his shoulder.

"Now just you wait one second. I… I,,, aye…" Pleakley's eye glazed over.

Jumba stood up and dumped the glass pieces into the trash before looking at Pleakley.

"Uh oh," Jumba said. "This is bad. Very bad. Is good for research… but very bad."

Pleakley had begun to drool slightly and was gently swaying back and forth. "What is that wonderful smell?" Pleakley's Plorgonarian Quark Flange twitched a few times before becoming straight as a board. "It smells like…" Pleakley's eye widened and he stared at Jumba, the loaded tray he was carrying fell to the floor. The plate shattered and food splattered all over the floor, but Pleakley didn't notice.

Pleakley launched himself across the room, narrowly missing the ceramic shards from the broken plate. He grabbed the collar of Jumba's loud Hawaiian shirt and kissed him on the lips.

Jumba made a strangled half-gasping sound and tried to shove Pleakley away, but the Plorgonarian had a firm grip on him. Finally Pleakley had to come up for air.

Out of breath, Pleakley gasped between words. "Oh, Jumba, I love you."

Jumba did the only thing any sensible Kweltikwan would do in his position- he untangled himself from Pleakley's death-like grip and ran.

Jumba looked over his shoulder to see if Pleakley was following him and promptly ran into a door. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Dazed, Jumba only had time to sit up before Pleakley was on top of him again.

"Don't you love me, Jumba?" Pleakley asked before kissing him again.

Try as he might, Jumba could not get Pleakley to let go of him. Despite resembling a wet noodle, Pleakley could be quite strong when he wanted to be.

Jumba grabbed Pleakley's shoulders and gave him a firm but gentle shake. "Pleakley, please to be snapping out of it," he said once he was able. "You are not thinking clearly."

"I am just fine," Pleakley protested. He made another pass for Jumba's mouth, but Jumba ducked.

"You are not."

"How would you know?"

"You inhaled new experimental perfume Jumba was making. Acts like aphrodisiac to male Plorgonarians."

"Why would you make something like that?"

"Because-" Jumba went silent, considering his position. He was sitting with his back against the wall with Pleakley looming over him. He wouldn't be able to stand up quickly. He was trapped. Pleakley tried to kiss him again but Jumba shoved him back, holding him at arm's length, which unfortunately for Jumba, wasn't far enough. Pleakley started to slowly run his hands down Jumba's arms.

"Because…. Because, your sister begged for Jumba to be making new evil genius perfume to attract mate," Jumba lied, not looking Pleakley in the eye, He was glad that Fibber wasn't there to rat him out. While Pixley had asked Jumba to create a perfume based on Mr. Stenchy's smell, it had nothing to do with mating.

"You're lying. You made it to seduce me."

"WHAT! Of all the crazy-" Jumba feigned anger as he loosened his grip. "I did not lie."

"Your back right eye twitched. You lied. Admit it, Jumba. You want me," Pleakley said while continuing his exploration of Jumba's upper arms.

In response, Jumba shoved Pleakley back and put his hands on the wall to brace himself as he tried to stand up.

Pleakley recovered quickly and latched on to Jumba, who fell back to a sitting position.

Pleakley began kissing him again, working his way to one of Jumba's ears. Pleakley's fingers were massaging the back of Jumba's neck.

Jumba reached up to shove Pleakley away and stopped as a wave of pleasure hit him. 'Oh Fratzkeg that feels wonderful.' He let his arms drop. Pleakley continued to lightly nibble Jumba's left ear, using his tongues to gently grasp Jumba's earlobe. Jumba began to relax- his ears were very sensitive and Pleakley's massaging felt so good.

"Admit it, Jumba. You want me. You want me bad," Pleakley rasped. "I've wanted you for a long time." Pleakley nibbled on Jumba's ear again. Pleakley could feel Jumba's growing erection press against his middle leg. Pleakley paused and looked at Jumba with a satisfied smirk. "I've seen the way you look at me with your back eyes when you think no one is watching you. I know you enjoy watching me undress and then pretend it is an accident when you get caught. I've even heard you moan my name in your sleep. What was I doing to you that made you come?"

'Blitznak,' Jumba thought, frowning. The Plorgonarian was right. He did want to fuck Pleakley. He wanted to for years now, but not like this. It wasn't right. Pleakley should be able… be able to… Ffff…Oh, Fratzkeg that felt good.

Jumba reached up and Pleakley flinched, expecting to get shoved again. Instead, Jumba gently pulled Pleakley into a better position and kissed him.

"Yes, Jumba wants One-eyed Noodle. Happy?" Jumba replied after coming up for air. Pleakley shoved himself up and off of Jumba, standing at full height. Jumba opened his mouth to protest and Pleakley grabbed his hand and tugged.

"Come on," Pleakley stated, pulling again. Jumba managed to stand and Pleakley navigated them through the ship and into the sleeping quarters.

Once safely in the confines of their shared bedroom, Pleakley turned to Jumba. His deft fingers began to unbutton Jumba's shirt while he kept his mouth occupied by kissing. Jumba shrugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. His pants and boxers were quickly added to the pile. Pleakley stopped kissing and stepped back.

Pleakley stared at Jumba. Pleakley had seen him naked before, after all he had removed a couple of Spike's spines from Jumba's patooki once… but naked and aroused was a different story. Jumba blushed under Pleakley's gaze and began to fidget. Pleakley smiled before giving Jumba a mischievous grin.

The formerly-pure-but-sometimes-somewhat-evil genius did not know what to do when Pleakley gently pushed him onto his bed and then disappeared. What followed was pure ecstasy as Pleakley sucked and licked the head of Jumba's penis while he used his hands to pump the shaft.

Jumba gripped the mattress and moaned in pleasure when Pleakley swirled his tongues around the head of his cock before licking down to the base and back up. Jumba felt like he was on fire. He felt wonderful. Sex with his ex-wife was always about her. She never went out of her way to get Jumba off. Jumba knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Pleakley," he gasped. "Pleakley, I am going to-"

Pleakley continued with his ministrations. He felt Jumba tense up and made sure he had his mouth on Jumba's cock and started to hum. That sent Jumba over the edge. He cried out for Pleakley- who was rewarded with a liquid that tasted faintly like Earth chocolate. With one last swirl, Pleakley crawled back up the bed.

Jumba pushed himself up to a seated position. "Pleakley," he said, pulling him closer. "That was- Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, well you know. One of those books Nani keeps hidden in the back of her closet," Pleakley said, blushing.

Jumba chuckled. "So, my Little One-Eyed-One, tell me- what can Jumba do for you to be feeling same way?"

"Well, first, you can-" Pleakley whispered the rest of the sentence in Jumba's ear.

With an evil grin, Jumba followed Pleakley's instructions.

The End?


End file.
